


Don't Tell Mum the Babysitter's Dead

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny are off to the Yule Ball at the Ministry of Magic, leaving James, Al and Lily Luna home with a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Mum the Babysitter's Dead

"Now James and Al still need to have their bath, but Lily's had hers already. They can have some milk and biscuits before bed but please watch them all brush their teeth," said Ginny to Mrs Creswell.

"We'll be fine dear. I've babysat many a child in my time," smiled the older witch.

"You haven't babysat these two," said Harry, coming down the stairs and patting his boys on the head.

“You look good Daddy,” said Al.

“You think?” asked Harry, turning from side to side. He was dressed in his smartest dress robes.

“Why can't we stay at the Burra?” asked six year old James, grumpily.

" Because Nana and Grandpa and all your aunts and uncles will be at the Yule ball at the Ministry tonight," said Ginny. She turned back to Mrs Creswell. " It's very rare that no-one in the family is free to babysit. We don't leave the children with people other than family very often."

"What about Grandma Andi? Or Auntie Luna?” asked five year old Al.

“Grandma Andi will be at the ball tonight, and Auntie Luna and Uncle Rolf missed their Port key and won't be back till tomorrow. Now, where's Lily?” asked Harry.

Two year old Lily Luna came toddling in from the kitchen eating a biscuit. "Here's our Lily” said Ginny. Lily was wearing a onesie and had her hair in a pony tail on either side of her head.

Lily giggled as Ginny picked her up and cuddled her tight. Lily patted her mothers face. “Mummy all sparkly.” Ginny glittered in a sequin white gown.

“Gin love, we have to go. The sooner we get there, the earlier we can leave," said Harry who hated most Ministry events, especially ones that involved dancing.

"All right then. Boys, please be good for Mrs Creswell, otherwise there will be no flying at the Burrow tomorrow, understand?” said Ginny. "In bed by seven thirty, please."

“Seven thirty? Aw Mum," whined James.

"Make it eight o'clock," said Harry, winking at his sons.

Ginny smiled indulgently. She knew Harry found it hard to say no to his kids. Besides, they could all have a sleep-in tomorrow.

"Fine, eight o'clock" said Ginny. She grabbed her cloak and Harry helped her put it on.

“You look pretty Mummy," said Al.

“Yes she does," agreed Harry, kissing her cheek. “She'll be the belle of the ball."

“You go off and have a good time. Well all be fine here, said Mrs Cresswell.

“Bye kids,” waved Harry. Ginny hugged the boys and kissed Lily's cheek. Lily started to fuss as they left so Mrs Cresswell picked her up and they waved goodbye as they stepped into the floo.

“Now then, what should we do first?" asked Mrs Creswell cheerfully. She turned around to find James and Al had already gone.  “Let's go find your brothers,” she said to Lily.

James and Al were in the kitchen eating from the plate of biscuits Ginny had left out. “Would you like some milk with those biscuits?" she asked them, amused.

James nodded and Al mumbled “Yes please,” with a mouth full of biscuit. Lily nibbled on one too and they sat and drank their milk.

“Now how about a bath? Then you can play until bedtime. This little one can have a story then go to bed first,” said Mrs Creswell

" I get," said Lily. She left the room and returned carrying her book. 

“Mum or Dad have to read it to her every night, it's her favourite, "said James, rolling his eyes.

“I've never seen it before," said Mrs Creswell. “ What's it about?”

“It's about a little mermaid who lives in the lake at Hogwarts and helps the Tri-Wizard champions with their task. Our mum wrote it,” said James. He turned to Al. “Hey, let's fill the bath and we can play that we're mermen in the lake.”

“Well now, how interesting. Right then, everyone finished. Boys, will you show me around upstairs, please?” asked Mrs Creswell, putting the milk back in the fridge.

They went upstairs and Mrs Creswell ran the bath. “We'll let that fill up a bit more, then you can get undressed and hop in. I'm going to read this book with Lily after she brushes her teeth,” she said.

She helped Lily brush her teeth and went to turn the bath off. “Can't we make it a bit fuller please?” asked Al. “We have to swim in it cos we are mermen."

“Very well, we'll run the water a bit longer. Come on Lily, into bed,” said Mrs Creswell, holding out her hand to Lily.

“Night Lil,” said James and Al. James looked at the bath. “It's gonna take forever. I'm gonna make it go faster.” He leaned over and turned the tap on faster.  “There that's better. Let's go get our play wands then come back.” 

The boys went to their own bedrooms, rummaging through their toys for their play wands they'd got from uncles George and Ron's shop.

Meanwhile Mrs Creswell was finishing reading the enjoyable little story. “-and the champions waved goodbye to the little mermaid as they swam back to the castle. The end.”

“The end,” parroted Lily. She smiled. “Me like.”

“You like that story?” Lily nodded. “It's very good.” Lily smiled.

“I'll just go check on the boys then I'll come back and tuck you in. Be back soon Lily,” said Mrs Creswell.

She went into the bathroom and gasped. The bath was full and had started to run over. The floor was very wet and she cautiously tiptoed close to the bath so she could turn the tap off. She sighed in relief then turned to find the boys. She slipped and cried out, then fell, hit her head and blacked out.

James and Al came running. They stopped at the sight of water all over the floor and their babysitter laying in the middle of it. 

"Is she dead? Cos Mummy will be really mad if she's dead?” asked Al, worriedly.

James nudged her. She didn't stir. “Yep she's dead."

"Are we gonna gonna be in trouble? Are we going to Azkaban?” asked Al fearfully.

James scoffed. “They don't send kids to Azkaban. 'Sides if they do, we'll just be like Uncle Sirius and break out. Hey, wanna play M'rauders?"

"Okay" agreed Al. He looked back at Mrs Creswell.. “Um, Jamie, what about her?"

James shrugged. “Dad will know what to do when he gets home, come on. I'm gonna be Moony," yelled James running off.

“Good, I wanted to be Prongs, said Al happily. He ran to his room.

Just then Lily toddled out carrying her book. “Hey Lil we're playing M'rauders. Wanna be a doggie," asked James.

Lily nodded eagerly. 

“Can you woof? Can you be Padfoot?" asked James, doubtfully.

“Woof,” nodded Lily.

Al came back with two slingshots. “Think these'll do for horns?” he asked, holding them above his head.

James nodded. “You'll need a hat we can stick 'em to. I fink Dad's got one we can use.”

They ran to their parents room. James opened up the wardrobe doors looking for a hat. “”Hmm, nope, I can't find it. Ooh, but I found this.” He dragged something out of the wardrobe.

Al was looking under the bed. “Hey I found this, this should work. Can you help me Jamie?”

James came over to his brother. “Check it out. Mum's coat. Feel it. Doesn't it feel like fur?” They both ran their hands over Ginnys faux fur coat.

“Hey that's pretty good,” admired Al. James helped Al attach his 'hat' then attached the slingshots. “You looks good Al, I mean Prongs,” he told his brother.

“ Thanks. This really keeps my ears warm. You look good too, Moony,” grinned Al.

“Now we just need something for Lil. Hey what about this?” They grabbed a belt of Ginny's and put it around Lily's neck. “Do you like your collar, Padfoot."

“Woof" agreed Lily. She panted. James and Al sighed at her as she giggled. Marauders did not giggle!

“Okay.  Let's go play M'rauders,” said James. With yells they ran downstairs, brandishing their play wands. Lily ran around on all fours, yapping and woofing .

They had fun for a while then sat down on the couch. “Gee, I'm awful hungry. Wish we were at the Burra, Nana would make us somefing,” said James, rubbing his tummy. 

“Stupid Yule ball,” said Al.

“Mrs Creswell would make us somefing if she wasn't dead. Hey, do you reckon we could go the Ministry and find Nana? She could come home and make us somefing. Nana wouldn't want us to starve, would she?” asked James. Al nodded in agreement.

“Woof,” said Lily.

“You hungry too Padfoot?” asked Al. Lily nodded, her tongue out as she panted.

James went to the fireplace. “We better all go. But remember, if we see Mum don't tell her the babysitter's dead. She'll be mad and we won't get to fly at the Burra tomorrow.” 

Al nodded.

“Well just go find Nana and ask her to make us somefing to eat, then we'll come back here. Agreed?”asked Jamie.

“Agreed,” said Al. Lily looked happy. “Nana?”

They stepped into the fireplace and James called out “Yule ball, Ministry of Magic.” They flooed away just as a dishevelled and wet Mrs Creswell was coming down the stairs, holding her head.

“Noooo,” she called, her hands outstretched. It was too late.

The Potter children had gone, and she had no idea where.

 

The Potter kids stumbled out the floo. They'd arrived straight into the ballroom they were using for the party. They got up and took a few steps away. They couldn't see any of their family.

“Ho, ho, ho, who do we have hear?” 

James and Al spun around, not noticing Lily had toddled off. “Hey, it's Santa,” gasped Al.

James narrowed his eyes. “That's not Santa. That's Kingsley. Hi Kingsley, are you playing pretend too?” he asked the Minister for Magic. Kingsley was dressed as Santa for the party.

“Something like that, young James. I assume you're looking for your parents?” he asked.

“Nah, our Nana. We're kind of hungry,” said James, rubbing his tummy.

“Well now, we can't have that. Come with me, youngsters. There is a table loaded with goodies. I'm sure we can find something to fill two hungry tummies,” chuckled Kingsley.

“What about Lil? Hey, where's Lil?” asked Al, looking around. He couldn't see her. “We lost Lil.” He raced off.

“Don't let Mum and Dad see you. I'll wait for by the food,” yelled James. He looked to Kingsley and shrugged. “I'll just wait by the food.”

“So, who are you supposed to be?” asked Kinglsey, taking his hand.

James howled, causing several people nearby to look around in alarm. “I'm a M'rauder. I'm Moony.”

“Why don't you want your parents to know you're here, young James?” asked Kingsley. They arrived at the banquet table. Tonight was a buffet style, where people could help themselves.

“Wow,” said James, in awe at all the food. “I've never seen so much food, even at the Burra!” His eyes were wide as he took it all in.

Kingsley boomed with laughter. “You remind me so much of your Uncle Ron. Go ahead James, help yourself. I think I'll wander off and find your brother and sister.”

“I don't know if you'll find them in all these people,” said James, gesturing with one hand that held a drumstick. “Mmm, good food.”

“I'm the Minister for Magic. I have my ways,” winked Kingsley. He left James foraging the table for something else to eat.

Meanwhile Al was wandering around, looking for Lily and trying to avoid his parents. He wasn't aware of the amused looks he was getting. He had completely fogotten he had his 'headgear' on.

“Al, what are you doing here?”

Al turned around and sighed in relief. “Oh, hey Teddy. Me 'n Jamie 'n Lil came to find Nana. Have you seen her?”

Teddy nodded. “Yeah, everyone's over there,” he said, pointing to a several tables in the corner.

“Have you seen Lil? We kinda lost her,” said Al.

Teddy shook his head. “So, been playing Marauders, huh?” He pointed to Al's head.

Al nodded. “Yeah, but it's better when you play too. Lil's not good at being a M'rauder dog.”

“Arf.” Teddy and Al whipped around to see Lily. 

“Lily,” sighed Al in relief. Lily wasn't looking at him though.

“Gwampa,” she said, and toddled off to the dance floor, where Arthur was dancing with Mrs Diggory, his old friend Amos' wife.

“Lil, come back,” cried Al. 

“Albus Severus Potter. What are you doing here?”

Al froze.

“Hey Al, you gotta come and-oh, hi Mum,” said James, swallowing. He had a handful of cakes in each hands, which he put behind his back.

“James Sirius, what is the meaning of this? Is that my bra on your head, Al? Is that my coat?” cried Ginny, looking between the two in amazement.

“Ginny, Kingsley said - James, Al, what are you-is that a bra on your head, Al?” asked Harry, coming up from behind Ginny.

“I'm being Prongs,” said Al, defensively.

“I'm Moony, A-whoo,” howled James, until Harry put his hand over his mouth.

“Where's Lily?” cried Ginny. James and Al pointed.

Lily was on the dance floor, twirling and twisting with Arthur. Ginny had her hand over her mouth, to stop her laughter.

Harry went to get her, but Lily lit up when she saw her daddy. To Ginny's surprise, Lily stepped on his feet and he danced around with her, something he only did at home.

“Come on Mum,” said Al, grabbing Ginny's hand. James handed the cakes to Teddy, tucked a drumstick in his pants and grabbed her other hand. They led her to Harry and Lily, and danced next to them.

Most of the other people on the dance floor stopped to look at them. Harry and Ginny were known to keep their private life very private, and were quite protective of their children. They had never seen this side of Harry, and for them, it was a wonder to see.

The music stopped and everyone applauded. Harry and Ginny looked up, surprised to see they had been the focus of the dance. Harry picked Lily up, kissed her cheek and led his family off the dance floor.

“Merlin, what are they doing here?” asked Molly, as Harry put Lily on her lap. She cuddled into her nana as Molly removed the belt from around her neck.

“What's that on your head, mate?” asked Ron, running his hand over it.

“My bra, Ron,” said Ginny, dryly. Ron snatched his hand away, causing George and Hermione to laugh at the look on his face.

“Kept my ears warm,” said Al, happily.

“We're M'rauders,” said James. “I was Moony, Al was Prongs and Lil was Padfoot.”

“Woof,” barked Lily, and panted. Molly cuddled her as she chuckled.

“But where's Mrs Creswell?” asked Ginny. “Where's your babysitter?”

“Well...” mumbled Al, looking to James. He usually came up with the excuses.

All eyes turned to James. He pulled out some drumsticks from his pants. “Drumstick?” he offered. Ron took one.

“Dead,” said Lily.

“Ssh, Lil,” hushed James.

“Dead, dead., dead,” sang Lily.

“Oh Harry, Ginny, I've just had a message from Alma. Mrs Creswell,” she said at Ginny and Harry's blank look. “She said the children flooed away.” She started in surprise when she saw the children there.

“She's not dead?” asked James, surprised. “I mean, she's not dead,” he said nonchalantly.

He didn't fool his parents, who were used to James mischievousness. “I think it's time for us to go,” said Harry, glad of an excuse to leave early.

“Aw, I didn't get anything to eat,” grumbled Al. He shook his head as James offered him a candy cane he had hanging off his pocket.

“The food table is near the floo,” said James. “Maybe we can go back there before we leave?”

Harry helped Ginny on with her coat and they said their goodbyes to the family. Several people stopped them as they were leaving to compliment on their cute children.

“Not so fast, young Potters.”

They all turned to see Kingsley standing near the floo. “What's this I hear about a dead babysitter?” he growled at the boys, despite winking at Harry and Ginny. James and Al gulped.

They were saved by Lily bursting into tears at the sight of a big, angry Santa. Harry was amused to see Kingsley's face drop, as he tried to console her. Instead, the closer he got to her, the louder she screamed.

“Sorry Kings, best to get her home,” apologised Harry.

“Yeah, sure, Harry. I'll see you on Monday. Goodbye Ginny, always a pleasure. Bye boys,” said Kingsley. Lily had her face against Harry's neck and refused to even look at him as she sobbed.

Within seconds they were home. “Thank Merlin,” said Harry, sitting on the lounge with Lily still clinging to him and the boys next to him. “We're home, Lil. Boys, do you want to tell me exactly what happened here tonight. Before your mother gets back?”

James and Al shrugged, munching on some food they'd nabbed before being stopped by Kingsley. “Honest Dad, we don't know,”said James. He shrugged off Ginny's coat.

“Well, I just fire-called Mrs Creswell. She's okay, despite a big bump on the head. She said something about the water in the bath overflowing, and she slipped and hit her head,” said  
Ginny, kicking off her shoes and sighing in relief. 

“Sorry, Mum, I turned it up higher cos we were gonna play mermen,” said James. “I guess I forgot.”

“Accidents happen, son,” said Harry, running his hand over his son's head. Ginny nodded.

“Still, I think tomorrow we'll go and see Mrs Creswell, and maybe take her some flowers and chocolates. She was so worried about you children when she saw you floo away,” said Ginny.

“Yes, you shouldn't have used the floo. You're too little to go alone,” said Ginny, pulling Al on to her lap. “However did you get this done up?” She unhooked her bra from under Al's chin.

“Jamie did it,” said Al, snuggling in to his mum.

“Ha, your Dad still has trouble with it,” winked Ginny at Harry, who chuckled. She got up and went into the kitchen.

“Do you and Mummy play M'rauders too?” asked James, looking at his dad. Harry grinned but didn't answer.

“'Roarders,” said Lily. She climbed off Harry's lap and went to the book shelf. She pulled out a book and came back to Harry. “Wead.”

“Prongs and his Little Stag,” read Harry. He picked Lily up. “How about Daddy reads you this in bed.”

“Night Lil,” called James and Al. “Woof,” she replied, giggling.

James and Al shook their heads. “Padfoot shouldn't giggle. It's just not right.”

Ginny came back out with three cups of hot chocolate and a plate of biscuits. “Here, have this then it's time for bed.”

James and Al cuddled next to Ginny. “We nearly starved Mummy. That's why we had to use the floo,” said James.

Ginny took the cup from Al's hands before he spilled it. “Kingsley wouldn't put us in Azkaban, would he Mummy?” asked a sleepy Al.

“I think he'd let Daddy decide your punishment,” said Ginny, brushing his messy hair away from his eyes.

“If he did, we'd escape, just like Padfoot,” said James, yawning. “I'd miss you Mummy.” With that he fell asleep.

“I'd miss you too, James,” chuckled Ginny. “You certainly liven things up around here.”

Harry had just come downstairs and heard her last remark. He chuckled. “At least we got to leave the party early. We have the kids to thank for that.”

Ginny shook her head at Harry's distaste for Ministry functions. “I was having a good time. Anyway, how about you take James and I'll bring Al up to bed.”

Harry nodded and easily picked his eldest son up. “Daddy, we can still fly at the Burra tomorrow, can't we?” he asked sleepily.

“I'll tell you tomorrow, son,” said Harry softly.

“ 'kay,” said James, falling back asleep.

Al woke briefly too as Ginny carried him to his bedroom. “Mummy, I'm glad Mrs Creswell isn't dead.”

“Me too,” said Ginny.

“Santa won't be mad, will he, Mummy? He'll still bring us presents?” asked Al, yawning loudly.

“I'm sure he'll understand it was an accident,” said Ginny, tucking him in and kissing his cheek.

“Good,” said Al, turning over and falling asleep.

Ginny left his door ajar and checked in on Lily. She then went to her and Harry's bedroom. Harry came in a few minutes later. He deposited her belt and coat on their bed.

“All locked up downstairs,” he said. He started to undress.

“We're not going to bed yet, are we? It's still early,” said Ginny, surprised.

Harry looked at her. “Ginny love, we got to get out of the Ministry party early, and all the kids are in bed asleep and it's only eight thirty. I don't know what you have planned, but I plan to make the most of this opportunity.” He waggled his eyebrows and threw off his jacket, shirt and pants.

Ginny giggled, came over to him and turned around. “Unzip me, Harry.”

Harry slowly unzipped her dress and pulled it off her shoulders. He pressed a kiss on her shoulders and he peeled the dress from her body. Ginny stepped out of it and kicked it away. She turned back to him.

He ran his hands up her side as he dropped little kisses on her neck. Ginny sighed in pleasure until-

“I can't get it, Gin,” growled Harry, desperately trying to undo her bra.

Ginny started laughing. “Harry Potter, your five year old son was able to do it up. Surely you can do better than him.”

“Got it!” yelled Harry, trimuphantly.

“Ssh,” giggled Ginny, “You'll wake the kids.”

“Nah, they've had quite a night. They'll sleep like little angels,” grinned Harry, laying her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and she ran her hands over his broad shoulders.

“In that case, let's play Marauders. Make me howl like Moony, Harry,” she smirked.

And he did.

Twice.


End file.
